


Keep Me Warm

by sariane



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel 616
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash Challenge 2014, First Kiss, Fluff, author's fingers too frozen to type, it's so cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is cold. Carol is her personal space heater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S SO COLD.
> 
> (Okay, so it's probably not as cold here as it is for some readers. Or, if you're reading this during summer. But, seriously, I'm cold, I wish I had a Carol Danvers in my life, and that's all that matters.)
> 
> -Contains **spoilers** for some minor things in Captain Marvel #17, and for the entire Captain Marvel run.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Jessica Drew's voice was muffled by the door as she called, _"Coming, coming, hold you horses,"_ in an annoyed tone. The apartment door swung open.

"Do you know what time it –?” Jess stopped when she saw who it was on the other side of the door. “Oh,” Jessica huffed. She crossed her arms over her oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants, and narrowed her eyes at Carol.

Carol shifted her cat carrier into her left hand and set her free hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at Jess.

"Well, are you gonna let us freeze to death, or are you planning on letting us in?" Carol asked with a smile.

Finally, Jessica broke the glare and stepped aside with a long-suffering sigh. She let Carol step over the threshold.

"What's with the cat?" Jess asked once she'd closed the door behind Carol. It was drafty inside her dinky little apartment, and Carol felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in the cool air.

"It's my lucky hat," Carol said, rolling her eyes. She pointed up at the red, yellow, and blue knitted monstrosity on her head. Snowflakes were melting on the floppy red bits. "It's practically a blizzard out there, you know."

"I know you heard me right the first time," Jess replied. She pointed down at Carol's cat carrier. "Not hat. Cat. Explain."

"It turns out that the Statue of Liberty doesn't have great heating," Carol said finally. She held up the cat carrier, ignoring the hissing from inside. "Chewie got cold."

"Sure he did," Jess sighed. "You better have brought one of those cat hair remover things," she called over her shoulder as she stalked off towards the warm glow of her living room. "I’m not allowed to have pets. Shoes off at the door."

Sticking her tongue out behind Jess’ back, Carol slipped out of her boots and coat and set her cat carrier down to let Chewie out.

"I don’t know why you had to bother me,” Jessica grumbled good-naturedly when Carol came into the living room. “My place isn’t exactly warm.”

Jess had her head stuck in a closet, pulling out more blankets for Carol. Her living room _was_ chilly, with no space heater or fireplace, and apparently, no heat coming from the registers. It was lit by the warm yellow light of a lamp and the cool glow of the television set, paused on some crappy movie.

Carol plopped down on Jess' hideously patterned couch and crossed her legs.

"It would be warmer if you'd picked somewhere less cheap to live," Carol teased. "I told you to go with the other one."

"Yeah, and I told you not to move out of -- hey, cat!" Jess scolded as Chewie jumped up onto the nest of warm blankets on the chair that Jess had obviously vacated a few minutes before.

_Merw,_ Chewie yowled at Jess. Carol stifled a laugh.

"I hate your cat," Jessica said, glaring.

"The feeling is mutual, I think," Carol chuckled. Chewie possessively hunkered down in Jess’ chair, utterly content.

With another glare aimed at Carol’s cat, Jessica carried a pile of blankets to her two-seater couch and threw one at Carol.

"If you tell me where the hot chocolate is, I'll make us some," Carol offered, draping a soft red blanket over her shoulders.

"I don't have any," Jessica sighed.

"Tea?"

"Don’t drink it."

"Coffee?"

"I was _going_ to get more this morning," Jessica said, looking away, "but it hit negative ten and I just _couldn't_ get out of bed for some reason. Evil supervillain-induced sleepiness. An alternate, warmer dimension appeared underneath the covers. Something like that."

"You're disgustingly lazy," Carol laughed, shaking her head. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, inviting Jessica to join. "What would you have done if we were called out to fight some ice monster?"

"Ask Stark if he could make me a temperature controlled suit, too," Jess replied. She sat next to Carol, hugging her legs to her chest and covering them with another blanket. "Or ask if Hulk was going to be there. He was warm -- _hands_ ," she sighed as Carol took her hands and covered them with her own. They were chapped from the cold, dry winter.

"Better?" Carol asked with a smile.

"You're so warm," Jessica said, a little dazed. Carol laughed.

"You could say it was my superpower," she said smugly.

"Shut up," Jessica said. "I could see my breath when I woke up this morning," she whined. "There was i _ce_ on the windows. The only reason the super even tried to fix the heating was because I threatened to call the Tenant's Association if he didn't. I don't even know if there _is_ a Tenant's Association."

Carol laughed, "Get a space heater."

"Why do I need a space heater when I've got you?" Jess mused. "I think the apartment has warmed up ten degrees since you got here."

"It's likely," Carol shrugged honestly.

"I love you and your magical powers of warmth," Jessica sighed, closing her eyes. "You can stay forever." She paused and cracked open an eye. "Except the cat, he's gotta go."

_Meoorw_ , Chewie protested from the chair.

Carol laughed again. She pulled the blankets over the both of them and stretched back, resting an arm gently around Jess' shoulders. Jess sighed and laid her head back against Carol's shoulder, her black hair tickling Carol’s neck. It was soft against Carol's skin.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Carol asked into Jessica's hair. She smelled sweet, like some kind of flowery shampoo. Lilacs? Roses? Something like that.

"I'm not moving out from under here," Jess said, voice muffled by the blankets she’d pulled up to cover her nose. "And the remote is _waaaaay_ over there." Carol followed Jessica's gaze to the coffee table, leaned forward, and grabbed the remote.

"Phew,” Carol said as she unpaused the Lifetime movie Jess had been watching. “I think I got frostbite while I was out there," she shook her head sadly as she pulled the blankets back up.

"You brave, brave soul," Jessica shook her head, biting back a smile.

"I think the arm might have to go," Carol continued, examining her wrist mock-seriously.

"How tragic," Jess said. "Let me see."

Carol held out her hand with a dramatic flair. Jess took it and examined it closely, her fingers gentle and cold against the skin of Carol’s wrist. Carol felt her pulse beating, strong and warm underneath the pads of Jessica’s fingertips.

"Well?" she asked softly. "What's the prognosis, Doc?"

"It seems pretty serious to me," Jessica replied, brushing her thumb over the blue veins on the inside of Carol's arm. A shiver ran up Carol's spine. "I recommend we begin treatment immediately."

"Treatment?"

Jess pressed her lips to the heel of Carol's hand.

“Treatment,” she whispered affirmatively, and kissed the palm of Carol’s hand.

Goosebumps rose on Carol's skin as Jess followed up on her promise, kissing the delicate skin on Carol's wrist, her arms, the inside of her elbows. Her lips were soft, but they felt cool against the heightened temperature of Carol’s skin.

Jess brushed her lips against Carol's shoulder and the inside of her neck, and lightly scraped her teeth against the skin in the curve underneath Carol's jaw. Her lips drew the air out of Carol's lungs in a breathy moan. Before Carol knew she had done it, she’d pulled Jessica into her lap and tangled her fingers into Jessica's long, soft black hair.

Jessica leaned down and pressed her mouth against Carol's, and Carol _melted._

Jess fit herself into Carol's space, knees straddling her waist, arms around her shoulders, hair falling down and tickling Carol's cheek. Carol held Jess close and kissed her soundly, cherishing the closeness of her, the tangle of their limbs together. Jess ran a hand through Carol's hair, making it stick up as it did in the wind, and Carol hummed satisfaction into Jess' mouth.

Carol skimmed her fingers underneath the hem of Jess' shirt. When Jess gasped, " _Oh, yes,"_ into Carol's mouth, she took that as encouragement to hike up Jess' sweatshirt. Carol spread out her fingers, covering the expanse of skin, softening goosebumps with her warm hands, tracing the knobs in Jessica's spine, pulling her closer.

Jessica pulled her head back to breathe and grinned down at Carol, her smile wide and silly with giddy happiness that Carol felt in her bones, too. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I think you're going to live after all," Jessica said, looking down at Carol with sparkling green eyes.

"I do hope to make it through the night," Carol replied, a wicked glint mirrored in her own eyes.

Jessica laughed. She swept a hand through Carol's blonde hair again, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. She cupped Carol's cheek.

"You okay?" she asked Carol. "I mean, are you okay with this?" Carol caught her hand and held it there against the curve of her cheek, reveling in the feeling Jess' hand left when it brushed against her skin.

"Yes," Carol said without hesitation. "I feel like…this has been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

Jessica looked pained for a second.

"I haven't been that obvious, have I?" she said, a disgruntled look on her face. Carol laughed again, giddiness caught in her stomach like fireflies in a jar. Jessica scowled at her laughter.

"If it makes you feel better, I think it was less obvious when I thought I knew you better than anyone," Carol said. "I think…" she trailed her fingers down Jess's wrist to her arm and over her shoulder, holding Jess at arm's length. "I think we both have a lot to learn."

"And I have a lot to teach you," Jessica said, and pressed another gentle kiss to Carol's mouth, careful and brave.

Carol smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my January fill for [Femslash Challenge 2014](http://sarriane.tumblr.com/post/71906834677), which everyone should check out. :)


End file.
